Discord messes with Naruto
by DoctorWhoDat
Summary: To vent out his mischief, Discord has decided to go on vacation to another world. Unfortunately, that world happens to be the ninja world. Can the village of Konoha handle the spirit of chaos?r will they have to look to their biggest prankster to fight off the biggest trickster?
1. Prologue

Well, here is the fun little story I'm writing for in between Acts 1 and 2 of Beasts of Ragnarok. It's only about five or six chapters long, but it's enough time to let me think about Act 2. Please enjoy!

Discord Messes with: Naruto

Prologue

Daytime. The most wonderful time for any pony in all of Equestria. You would think each of them would have their own separate, favorite times of the day. But no, the ponies loved daytime, because this was the time they could play with their friends, sell their wares…

"And get Princess Luna jealous by assuming that all ponies love day over night."

Er… yes, anyway, although on this day, the ponies now had a new item of interest that would keep them occupied during their favorite time of day… Princess Twilight's n-

"Newly grown, straight out of the ground castle. Tell me, my imaginative friend, did you think of this 'original idea' all on your own?"

BUT NO PONY was more interested in the castle than its owner, Twilight Sparkle. Still adjusting to her new surroundings, she was busy asking herself many questions about her new home… 'Where are the beds?' 'Where are the books?' 'Will Spike try to eat it?'

"Oh, now that's just offensive to dragons. Where are your manners? Spike would especially feel insult-"

AS TWILIGHT WAS THINKING TO HERSELF, SHE NOTICED HER FRIENDS-

"I can do this all day, author."

_For the love of-_ _What do you want, Discord? Can't you see I'm writing a story?_

"Yes, yes, a story about how Twilight is getting used to her new role, and dealing with the aftermath of Tirek, and her treehouse becoming a sitting stump, yada yada yada… Before we go on, could you poof me in real quick?" Fine. Discord poofed in, finally revealing himself to the annoyed author. Who quickly changed his disposition to that of one eager to meet the savvy, eccentric spiri- Hey! Stop that! "Change your attitude and maybe I will."

_Alright, alright… what's wrong with you anyway Discord? I didn't think being the Spirit of Chaos meant being a Deadpool ripoff._

"Oh, it's far from it, my typing friend. Besides, he does it too blatantly; I do it with style. Anyway, I simply thought this digital piece of writing could use a little more flair." He snapped his fingers, causing fireworks to burst behind him and bright neon lights to appear.

_What's wrong with the story I'm doing?_

"Let's face the facts DWD, there are probably thousands of other bronies and pegasisters thinking of the same idea you had, all of them also writing it better than you can. 'Daytime is every ponies' favorite time.' That sentence alone makes me facehorn." His horns 'hit' his face to drive his point home.

_Okay, so I was stretched for a hook, so what? Every writer will do this kind of story differently. It doesn't mean the rest of it would be bad._

"Perhaps, but you're missing the point. It's already being, been or will be done. It's old news. You've got to try something fresh and new! Something that only one or two people have done!"

_Oh really. What do you have in mind, Master of Chaos?_

"Well, for starters, a crossover."

_Oh yeah, cause that hasn't been done before. _

"Let me finish. A crossover with me, and only me, as the representative from this universe."

_That's a bit egotistical, isn't it?_

"Come now, author, we all know that the bronies watch this show because I'm in it." He took a picture of the mane 6 and snapped his horns, eyes and mouths on to them. The Discord Twilight spoke. "Yet, no one ever puts me in a crossover by myself." He suddenly disappeared.

An egg appears at the author's feet. It hatches, with a cross between a bunny and a chicken popping out, also with Discord's face. "And even when I am in it, I'm just an easter egg or a cameo."

_Ok, first off, there is no way to prove that all bronies watch Mlp just because of you. Secondly, there has to have been someone out there who's done a crossover with you as a main character. I'm sensing some ulterior motives._

Discord's eyes appeared only, right in front of the author, and were giant at that. "Well, aren't you the observant one?" His right eye opens like a door and his regular self walks out. "Okay, so the odds that there hasn't been a discord crossover are pretty low. But there's still not a lot!"

_Not buying it._

"Alright, alright! I was getting bored with all the friendship stuff and wanted to vent out my mischievous side before I had to go full time friendly! Is that good enough for you?"

_Hmmm… okay, I'll do it. On one condition._

"And that would be?"

_Since I'm already going to get in trouble for letting you do this, I might as well get you to take responsibility for your activities. I need you to promise me to put everything back where and how it was._

Of course! Not a hair, cloud, or building left out of place!

_No, not good enough. I need you to pinkie promise._

"Do I have to?" The author gave him a stern look. "Alright, fine! Cross my heart and hope to fly-" He materialized a cupcake and pushed it into his eye. "-stick a cupcake in my eye!" He closed his eyelid, eating like he would with his mouth.

_Gugh….er, anyway, where did you want to go?_

"Well, let's spin the wheel of dimensions and see what I get…" The author opened up a portal, and he spun it like he was on a gameshow. As it spun around, different worlds appeared, one by one, giving a taste of what it was like. It finally stopped, with the portal giving a vision of a human teen wearing orange. "Oh, delightful, I've read the manga based off this world! Of course it's been ponified here…"

_Wait, what? _

"Uh- never mind that. The point is, this is going to be a wonderful chaos goldmine for me."

_Hey, uh, Discord. Before you go, two things. One, are you going to be talking to me for this whole fanfic?_

He snapped, causing two suitcases to appear in his hands, and a hat to appear on his head. "Goodness no, it's not my thing. Don't worry, my alliterative friend, I'm keeping the fourth wall up for the rest of this story."

_Good. And, uh, also, could you-_

"Way ahead of you." He materialized a paper in his hands and put on some reading glasses. "This fanfic does not express the author's opinion of either series in any way unless said otherwise by him. Any snarky comment or insult is only made to poke fun at both sides. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro. Enjoy the ride!" He finished, stepping through the portal.

And so it begins! Read and review, my friends!


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Things Started

Holy crap, how long ago did I update this story?

A month. One whole freaking month… let's just get going so we don't have to wait anymore.

Chapter 1: Getting things started

* * *

><p>It was a breezy, sunny day in Konoha. Perfect weather for a stroll, a picnic, or even just a relaxing nap. It seemed it would be just another ordinary day.<p>

But of course, a certain Draconequus would make sure it wouldn't be. A portal opened up a short distance away from the village, with said spirit's cloven hoof popping out. The hoof promptly fell to the ground by itself, with no spirit of chaos attached to it. Soon, the rest of Discord's appendages began falling out onto the ground until lastly, the spirit's head popped out. His body parts quickly reassembled, and a Hawaiian shirt materialized onto him, along with three cameras on his neck.

"Ugh, what a trip. So much for express, that dimension jump felt as long as a month!" He rubbed his stomach. "Worse yet, I think I have vertigo. Everything looks like it's spinning… oh wait! That's because it is!"

True enough, Discord had used his magic to uproot the trees and caused them to start spinning around, along with anything else that was in the area. Happy as he was to release his mischief though, he quickly remembered that no one was around to witness it.

"Oh, silly me. What fun is it to cause chaos if I don't have an audience? Time to fix that." He flashed away, appearing above the village of Konohagakure. "Time to fix quite a few things, in fact.

The unsuspecting citizens of Konoha had no idea what was coming.

* * *

><p>What started out as nice day slowly but surely became utter insanity. Discord's repairs came one by one, with the villagers none the wiser.<p>

Firstly, he made the ninja headbands grow spider legs so they could walk around, carrying any unfortunate shinobi who still had the headbands on. Creating webs out of cloth, they snatched the hats off of anyone who walked by.

But that was only the start. At around noon, everyone found themselves unable to walk… due to the ground suddenly turning into a bouncy-like surface. No one could get anywhere without bouncing in the wrong direction. Even the shinobi had to use their chakra to keep themselves on the ground. And it just kept on coming.

Dogs seemed to gain the ability to fly at one o'clock. They began soaring around in V formation above the village. Two o'clock was met with geysers of guacamole. And 3 saw the change in color of the entire landscape, with assorted checkered patterns appearing on the ground, and the walls of buildings gaining different colored stripes.

Discord, in the meanwhile, was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Still above the village, he had conjured a bowl of chips and cup of tea, watching his masterpiece unfold. He stopped laughin and took a sip of his tea. "It feels good to get this out of my system. And the vacation has only started!" He held a chip away from his body; a guac geyser graced half of it, giving it a zesty flavor. "That means that the fun has only just begun." He threw the chip over his shoulder, and snapped his fingers; the instantly grew in size and began flying like a plane.

Before Discord could snap his fingers again, however, something caught his attention. His ear perked up and cartoonishly grew; it seemed to be coming from the Hokage's office. "Well, it looks like the locals are finally taking 'drastic' measures." Chuckling, he snaked his way over to the building.

Discord's eyes popped up on a wall in the building, spying on his otherworldly victims. Inside the office, the Konoha 11 had gathered, along with Sai. Kakashi, Yamato and Gai had also been called. They were all there, save for one blonde haired ninja with an orange jumpsuit. The others didn't seem to take notice, as they were busy trying to figure out the situation.

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, what in the world is going on out there?!" Sakura asked her mentor. "The whole world is going through some kind of crazy apocalypse!"<p>

"Not the whole world, I'm afraid to say. That's why I've called you all here today." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Besides the obvious, of course."

"We took a bit of reconnaissance, and noticed the effects didn't even spread an inch beyond the village. Just stops right at the wall. That means that whoever is doing this has targeted us specifically." Kakashi added.

"Well, obviously." Shikamaru replied. "So what are we dealing with? Some sort of powerful genjutsu?"

Yamato was the one to answer. "If it is, we haven't broken it yet. We even have our best genjutsu users on the case, even Inoichi, and they still haven't figured it out."

Ino gasped. "Yikes. I can't believe it's even stumping my dad."

"Then we're dealing with a pretty crafty foe here." Kiba noted.

At this point, everyone had noticed Kiba's pal was missing. Chouji was the one to speak up. "Uhhh, Kiba?"

"Where do you think he is?" He said, pointing out the window.

Indeed, Akamaru was out flying with the other dogs. He howled as he swooped down and grabbed a piece of meat from a butcher, causing the owner to curse at the hovering pooch.

Tsunade gawked at the spectacle. "We'll… have to deal with that later. Right now, let's focus on our adversary."

Neji spoke. "I'm not sure if there's much we can do about the genjutsu, Lady Tsunade. If Inoichi cannot break it, it is less likely that we can."

"It's not genjutsu." Hinata spoke up, drawing everyone's focus to the timid Hyuga. Unprepared for the attention, she quickly shriveled. "T-T-The Byakugan can see through genjutsu. I'm… guessing that Neji didn't use his when this started, but I-I-I…" (Note: It really can. I'm not making that up.)

Everyone was shocked. "So everything that is happening is real?" Lee asked. Hinata nodded.

"Well, this just makes everything so much better." Tsunade mumbled.

"If I may add…" Sai started, and everyone turned their attention to him. "These… strange occurences don't seem to be harming anyone. Although it doesn't seem like a big observation, it makes sense if our enemy wishes to keep us on a wild goose chase while he works in the shadows, searching for whatever 'treasures' he can get his hands on. Since he isn't killing anyone, we can also rule out him being after a certain someone…"

Gai agreed with an uproar. "Of course! While we're focusing on the pointless jokes and pranks, our nimble and dirty thief is keeping to the shadows and stealing from right under our noses! It's the perfect plan!"

Shino gave his input. "Then we need to be searching for a pickpocket; someone who is probably wading through these occurrences as if they aren't even happening."

"Tch. So we have to search for a reality manipulating thief who's sticking to the places in the dark. Troublesome…" Shikamaru groaned, but began to chuckle. "But if anyone can catch someone like that, it's me."

"Alright then, everyone. You know what you're searching for now, so-" The hokage was interrupted by a bellowing laughter. "Or maybe he'll just decide to show his face…"

Discord had indeed begun laughing, unable to contain it any longer. **"HAhahoahohahahahahaha…not even close!"**

"So, you dastardly sneak. Decided to taunt us, eh? Come out and reveal yourself!" Gai shouted.

Lee joined in. "Indeed! Let us fight you face to face!"

"**As much as I'd just LOVE to do that, it's not really my style. Besides, I'm too busy laughing at your naivete."**

"Naivete?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Kiba growled in anger.

"**What on earth would I need your boring old things for? Magic powers are the only thing I ever need. You silly humans and your material posessions."**

"Magic powers? You mean chakra?" Sakura asked.

"This guys a bit on the nutty side." Chouji commented.

"**That blue misty stuff that comes out of your pores? Heavens no! Terrible for complexion. At least that's what Rarity always says about things like that.** The voice rambled incoherently for a little bit before getting back on subject.** But I suppose you wouldn't know what I'm talking about since I haven't told you a thing about me. Allow me to introduce myself."**

A scroll from one of the shelves flew out and burst open, an image of a dragon drawn on it. But with a flash, the dragon was replaced by a strange creature, inked in the style of the scroll's art. The group was startled as the image began to talk.

"**I'm the spirit of chaos… but you may call me Discord."**

* * *

><p>The next chapter should be out way sooner than this one took, so please don't worry. Nothing really more to say here.<p> 


End file.
